clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Riccardo Belli
Riccardo (リッカルド) is a villain and stalker from Haunting Ground. Biography Riccardo is the castle's self-important grounds-keeper. A monk-like figure, he initially claims to be a great alchemist and master of Belli Castle, when in actuality, he is a servant. He is seen ordering commands to Debilitas, and when interacting with Daniella, repeatedly slaps her across her face in frustration. He is also abusive towards Hewie, and had tied him to a tree trunk with a thick wire. Riccardo desires Fiona's Azoth because he needs it to be reborn for his immortality, and frequently shouts "Let me into your womb!" at her. In Chaos Forest, Riccardo reveals to Fiona that he and Ugo Belli, Fiona's father, are clones of Lorenzo, although only Ugo received the Azoth. Riccardo failed in getting the Azoth from Ugo, but realized that his daughter had the Azoth from her father's traits. Riccardo is finally defeated following a battle on top of the Water Tower with Fiona, being knocked off the side by Hewie. If the player achieves the Tu Fui, Ego Eris (D) ending, Riccardo captures Fiona and impregnates her. He enters Fiona's room and tenderly strokes Fiona's head and her bulging stomach, as she is now heavily pregnant. Gameplay Unlike the other stalkers, he seems to have no intentions of killing Fiona by punching, slapping and kicking her instead. However, if Fiona gets too close to him during a chase he may get carried away and shoot her dead with his gun. He is clever and persistent and will frighten her by firing his gun in the air. The real danger in dealing with Riccardo is that he can shoot and seriously injure Hewie, leaving Fiona to fend for herself. Trivia *Riccardo, like Fiona, can also play the piano; one of the songs he plays is Liebestraum No. 3. *By technicality, Riccardo is Fiona's uncle and Ugo's brother. *In Fiona's Game Over screen, Riccardo seems to rip off Fiona's clothes before raping her. This is due to his desire to be reborn again using Fiona's Azoth. *Riccardo had scars all over his face unlike Ugo. This could be due to him being a troublemaker as Lorenzo said, or it could be the effects of him using the "dry method" to stay alive. Quotes "Please excuse me, miss. I am Riccardo. Keeper of the castle. "Beautiful, isn't it? That, my dear, is what you will become in the future..." "You WILL be MINE, Fiona!" "Since master Ugo and mistress Ayla are both deceased, that leaves you, Miss Fiona, are the sole surviving heir of the Belli Castle." "Please, rest upstairs. You're bed has been prepaired." "I'm just like your father, Ugo. We ARE clones." "With that Azoth, I will finally be complete. You are about to give birth to me, all over again..." "You are mine...I own you...You are mine, I own you!" "FIONA! Why must you defy me? Why do you run?" "Let me into your womb!" "Fiona...I've decided you shall give birth to me... Don't worry. I will not intend to kill you...if you would just lend me your womb..." "I shall be born again...But this time, with your Azoth..." Gallery Riccardoart.PNG Riccardomodel.png|Riccardo's model Riccardoconcept.png|Concept art Category:Characters Category:Haunting Ground Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Male Characters